


The case of the missing penguin

by Adara_Rose



Series: Cobblepot family values [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Addams Family References, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, zombie butlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Miss Ivy won't sleep. And therefore, no one else will either. At least until pengy's head is returned to his teary little mistress.





	The case of the missing penguin

“Alfred” Oswald asked, bewildered, as he came into the sitting room that night. “What are you doing?”

The butler in question was mostly behind the couch, cursing.

“Oh, master Oswald” he stood up so fast his head twisted, but he adjusted it with a swift tug to the left ear. “Miss Ivy won’t go to sleep, sir.”

Oswald frowned.

“It’s past midnight, why is she up?” he asked, concerned. Did she have a tummy ache? A cold? Was someone mean to her at that awful school Ed insisted she go to?

“Pengy’s head’s missing, sir” Alfred explained and Oswald groaned.

  


Pengy was a two feet tall stuffed penguin, given to Ivy by her uncle Hugo as a way to underhandedly make fun of Oswald. The joke had been on him, however, as Ivy had fallen head over heels for the toy the moment she saw it and never let it out of her sight. She had made Bruce decapitate it, and then sewn the open neck close with the neatest stitches Oswald had ever seen. Since then, that head had been going missing on a regular basis, much to the hysteria of Ivy and frustration of everyone else who had to search as she wailed and cried.

  


Alfred brushed some dust from his trousers just as Ed stormed in, wild-eyed.

“Have you found it?” He demanded.

“No, master Ed, not yet.”

“Well, find it! She’s POUTING!” Oswald winced. Ivy’s pout was almost as lethal as his.

“Let’s round up everyone” he said, sighing deeply. “No one is doing anything until we find…  _ pengy’s _ … head.”

  


* * *

  


An hour later, an exhausted Oswald stood looking down at a sleepy, happy Ivy, cuddling her beloved stuffed toy. The head had been under her pillow all along, something Oswald had discovered after Bruce dragged his sobbing little sister downstairs for hot chocolate.

“Very clever of you, little drop. Had the whole house panicking.” Ivy smiled up at him, as innocent as a newly acquitted murderer.

“I wanted to see if I could” she said, completely unapologetic. Oswald leaned down and pressed a kiss to her pale cheek. 

“And now you know you can. Use the knowledge wisely, hm?”

“Yes, papa.”

“Good night, little drop” he murmured affectionately and turned to limp out of her room.

“Papa!” She called after him. He turned slowly.

“Yes?”

“Pengy wants a goodnight kiss, too.”

He sighed deeply, but she had almost as potent puppy dog eyes as her father.

He kissed the blasted stuffed penguin goodnight.


End file.
